Creapypasta Center
Write any Creapypasta you Want if Creapy is't your thing then leave this page imedietly Rules Write In your heading, use heading 3 to seperate your storys. Red hedgehog sonic fan To be named Well i was board so I chosen to play some game I wasn't much of a gamer so I went to barrow one from a rental store. i decided to get Sonic the Hedgehog it looked like someone else had the game before because somebody wrote in red sharpy "IN TROUBLE so the case looked like it said "Sonic IN TROUBLE but I bought it anyway thinking there kid got a hold of it. Work in progress still have writer block Onup/Upon The Doll Curse creepy pasta idea inspired by the tail Doll curse.i'll be working on this during my spare time and I'll do my best to make it creepy. Characters(That I'm planing in using): Steven(random male also as me Onup) Y-Tiger FroZenHyBrid AngelFlames you guys and girls are in it to ^^ but you don' have to Saira(random female) Tail's Doll Judas's Doll Baine's Doll(need to ask permission first) Want more I think later-_- Chapter 1 Hi I'm Steven mostly known as Onup147 with my online friends. I use to spend my time creating sonic fan characters and Role play with other fans. I became a well known user on a site called Sonic Fan Character Wiki. One of the user mad a character called Baine's Doll. On chat I learned it was inspired by the Tails Doll, around that time I didn't know what a creepypasta was. I searched online and read a bunch of creepypasta from "MARIO" to "Pekemon Strangled Red" but as a sonic fan the one that garbed my attention was "The Tails Doll Curse". I know it wasn't real and there's a ton of different version of the story out there. Se of the just sound plane ridicules like how the Tail Doll pops out the TV killing you or how when despite what ever is happening around them they just didn't stop playing and break the darn game -_-. (More Later -_-) Y-Tiger/Baine/Doom Emily Dead Bodies(Inspired by Corpse Party) This is inspired by the game,Corpse Party(Yes,I do get inspiration by horror games).If you want to have your character in it,you can ask me in my messege wall,or type #AngelFlames and then type your character and maybe your character's information. Emily the Hedgehog(Present) Emily the Hedgehog(Ghost version of little 7 Emily) Echo Ameri Nemi the Cat(Murderer,possessed dead cat) Kiki Doll(Murderer,little girl who was alive but then died and cursed into a doll) Craig the Hedgehog Starburst the Rabbit Riri the hedgehog and Ri the Electric Wisp Paintings' House(Inspired by Ib) This is an anime story and will be a roleplay.You can add your character here freely. Hanuka Hurusa(Ib) Akiyoshi Ake(Gary) Kiki Humora(Mary) Enemies that were in Ib. Judas the Wolf (Gentlemen in White) BaineInsane the Hedgehog (Insanity of the Innocents) Dream and Soul Eater's Insanity This is not Soul Eater,but is related,since my characters can eat souls like the Soul Eater weapons can.Feel free to add yourselves in Zelily the Raccoon(Soul and Dream Eater) Citizen/Mobians(Random) Sovash FrozenHybrid Rage the Hedgehog The Man In The Corner You spring up from your bed. You realize you just had a nightmare. The nightmare was you, running endlessly, darkness following you. The time you get to the light you see a black being with white eyes. You decide to go to the kitchen, for a drink. You didn't care what the drink was. You checked the clock, to see the time. The clock read in italicized Blue letters, 4:30 A.M. You get your drink and take it to your room. You take a sip from the tea, and instantly you feel tired. The cold sheets of your bed feel better then the warm, soothing tea. You notice something out of the corner of your eye. You see its just your cat, Minx. You fall asleep, exhausted from your endless running. You spring up from your bed. You realize you just had a nightmare. The nightmare was you, sleeping while a man was in the house. The man was black, not his skin color, just a dark black with White eyes. You get up from the bed, and go to the bathroom to splash your face with Water. As you head back to the room, you see a figure in the corner of your eye. It seemed to be a tall figure. You looked at the figure, it was just your Fridge. You go back to the bedroom. You look at the clock, it said 4:30 A.M. You got in bed, and fell asleep. Beep. Beep beep. Beep beep beep. The alarm clock ran off. You turn it off, and get up wearily. You put on some clothes,a boring set of clothes, your uniform. It was Slacks and a plad shirt. Ready for work, You eat breakfast. A normal breakfast. You had some Frosted Flakes with Orange juice and butter toast. You went to the car, on your way you see a man. He is black, dark black with White eyes. You feel a wave of suspension. You get in the car, and drive to your work at Winn-Dixie. It is a boring job. You work as a cashier. You get to Winn-Dixie, and you are greeted by your boss. He was a normal fellow, dressed in slacks and a boring Beige shirt. You get to work, for there are many customers. After work, you headed home. You eat every dinner the same, a double cheeseburger from Mcdonalds. You liked it, it was normal. You realize an unfamiliar taste, and look on the cheezeburger to find that you found nothing but cheeze and meat. You finished it and shruged it off. You got on the computer for the rest of the day. You then go to bed, seeing a figure in the corner of your eye. You have grown used to him, you see him everyday. He is black, with white eyes. He tells you that your friends arn't who they seem. He tells you they need to suffer. You go to bed, exhausted from a hard day's work. You wake up from your bed. Today is the day. You take your lunch bag and go to work, skipping breakfast. You then walk up to your boss, and say Hello. You get to work. You work for a solid 3 hours, then eat lunch. You look inside the lunch bag to find an apple, Cheeseburger, and Chocolate Milk. You also find a knife. You think about the man, you think about past experiences. Then a wave of anger comes over you. You grasp the knife, ready to strike. This afternoon, at 11:00 A.M, 6 people were found dead at Winn-Dixie. Their names are Bob, Joe, Jim, Sydney, and Jack. The other person that died was the one with the knife. You. That man in the corner of your eye did that, didn't he? category:Onup147 Category:Random Category:Red Hedgehog Sonic Fans stuff